


Emissary

by Love_Psycho



Series: For Darkness, Light [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Divergence - Two Thousand Years Ago, Lord And Emissary Verse, M/M, Porn With Plot, Really 700 Years Old - Okumura Rin, Small Plot, confused and turned on Renzo, possessive!Rin, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Samael pisses off Rin one time too many, in a particularly personal fashion, the demon prince's Emissary ends up on the receiving end of a bit of intense claiming. Renzō finds he enjoys it a little more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emissary

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for more notes.
> 
> This is the beginning of a new series. A weird idea that I blame this Monochrome Factor fanfic series here; called "Fine Print" if you are curious. Obviously, this isn't going to be EXACTLY like it, though I start with a similar opening fic. And it inspired this AU.
> 
> Enough blabbing; on with the por...I mean FIC!

Rin is pissed. _Wrathful_. Storming down the street back to his place, the half-demon prince grinds his teeth and struggles to keep his flames in check.

 _'Damn that Samael how **dare** he...!'_ He mentally snarls.

Perhaps he shouldn't have taken it personally and in any other situation Rin would have let it slide as Samael being his usual playful (manipulative) self. His teasing, trickster like attitude is nothing new for his younger brother.

But Samael had _touched what is his_ , had brought Renzō into the mix, and that is **unforgivable**. Renzō is his, **his** Emissary and not Samael's so he should know very well not to touch him. The Demon King of Time would have visited unending torment on whoever touched Shirō so he should know that touching _Renzō_ is equally off bounds.

“Um...Rin?” Renzō stares worriedly at his Lord – something he is still getting used to, even after months of this – who is radiating intense fury. So intense that all the others on the street had taken one look at the approaching pair and scrammed, leaving the usually busy street empty of both humans and demons.

Renzō has never seen Rin this angry. Hell, he has _rarely_ seen the half-demon angry, which is probably one of the weirdest things yet. The Prince of Gehenna is one of the kindest, sweetest, goofiest guys Renzō has ever met. This doesn't match with his demonic bloodline or his status as one of the most feared and powerful demons out there.

The fact that Renzō, the youngest son of an Emissary family and slacker galore, is the one who became his Emissary is something he's still wrapping his head around. Renzō certainly isn't the proper Emissary material, hell he'd never signed up to become one! He would have thought someone more powerful or experienced with dealing with demons would have gotten Rin as their Lord. Hell, _Ryūji_ would have been a better option than him!

And yet it is so.

Of course, right now Renzō is wishing Rin would end the Spiritus Aestus, all the energy buzzing within his body is driving him crazy. It feels weird to be in this state and not within a battle, leaving an access of energy that Renzō has no idea how to use – or if he should use it.

“Uh, Rin...I kinda would like to um...descend from this high state so uh...” Renzō trails off when Rin turns to look at him. Though he is in his (mostly) human form, he has his demon eyes and they are as intense as they always are. Renzō swallows because the intensity is beyond the norm and somehow _different_ than the usual.

“Rin?” He manages to choke out under all the pressure. The buzzing of the energy increases.

Rin's expression softens, though his eyes stayed intense. “Renzō...” He murmurs, stepping closer to Renzō, resting a hand on his cheek. Renzō's eyes are wide and he is breathing heavily, heart beating like a frantic bird. _'Yes, Renzō is **mine**...'_ He thinks, his anger simmering down; and transforming.

He cups Renzō's chin in his hand, tilts his head up, and bends down.

Renzō's breath hitches at the first, soft contact of their lips, then he lets out a soft moan as the kiss intensifies, as Rin starts plundering his mouth. This is nothing like the previous kisses he's had. All of them have been with girls for starters and _he_ is the one in charge. This time he is being pushed back into a nearby wall and left clutching Rin's shoulders as he presses down on him. It also is way more powerful than any other kiss he's has.

Renzō, a consummate playboy, has spent plenty of time with various girls even in his short life. He would have said he liked kissing before.

But this? This is like being the focus of a storm, a powerful hurricane and all he can do is hang on and hope that when it ends he will be alive.

Rin breaks the kiss to let Renzō breathe, then bends down to capture his lips again. A hand trails down and starts fiddling with Renzō's pants, his belt. Renzō lets out an embarrassing squeak as Rin unzips his pants and sticks his hand down there to curl around his already excited cock. The sound turns into a deep moan as Rin starts stroking him, caressing him and sending sparks of energy through his body, pleasant energy that mixes with the Spiritus Aestus energy and sends him into a spiral of ultimate pleasure. His mouth moves to the juncture between Renzō's neck and shoulder and he _bit_ _es_ down.

Panting, Renzō rocks into his hands, struggling to get a grip on all the strange sensations and feelings he is dealing with. But he can't, he is being swept away and _oh_....

Renzō cries out, embarrassed, as he comes; comes harder than he has ever before.

Rin removes his hand with satisfaction glinting in his gaze, rubbing his hand clean on the nearby wall and pulling Renzō closer to him with a happy, satisfied purr.

Renzō blushes, more mortified by the cuddling than the fact Rin – _Rin_ of all people – had pushed him up against a wall, stuck his hand in his pants, and jerked him off in a _public_ place in broad daylight. Renzō can only be grateful that everyone is gone thanks to how pissed off Rin had been previously. Though there is a chance someone had seen anyways...

Brilliant red at this point, Renzō peers up at Rin to meet his gaze. Still demonic, but softer now. Rin presses a kiss to Renzō's forehead. “Mine.” He says, softly but firmly.

Renzō doesn't disagree, since being Rin's isn't the worse thing to happen to him. Might even be the best, especially with the languor that his intense orgasm has induced in him making him relax and just except it more easily than he usually would.

In the post-orgasm haze that lasts as Rin picks him up and carries him home – bridal style, Renzō somehow managing to get even redder during this – Renzō thinks back to the question that has bothered him ever since the demon called for an Emissary candidate, for Ryūji, had instead switched his focus to Renzō standing outside the circle.

Why had he picked him?

Now with the true depth of Rin's wrath and even _lust_ having been revealed to him, Renzō thinks he has an idea. It is said that demons pick their Emissary for traits similar to their own. And Renzō knows one thing they has in common now: A light surface that defies the dark, intense depths within.

Sure their light sides are different – Rin acting rather like a mother and being a goofball at the same time, while Renzō is a flirty slacker with a tendency to laugh off dangerous situations – but their dark sides are similar. Both have incredible tempers hidden within, a tendency to _really_ hold grudges, and be flat out vicious and ruthless when it comes to battle. Neither side is a lie either; but the picture isn't complete until you see both sides.

Being set down into his bed at his dorm, with Rin ignoring his own in favour of curling up with him, Renzō has to give a sigh. But it isn't an unhappy sigh. Renzō now figures he understands Rin a little more.

Though he also gained a few new questions in the process.

 


End file.
